Jail Bird One shot
by Mayhemzy
Summary: Sophie gets arrested whilst Sian's working.


"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww you stupid pig" the brunette groaned as her face hit hard floor whilst the officer slammed the cell shut.

"What we got" came a voice as they entered the office sipping a cup of coffee.

"This is...Sophie Webster..21years old female from weatherfield..picked her up down at the canal in a brawl with another young lady" the police officer said looking through the brunettes purse

"Excuse me do you mind not fucking touching my stuff..ever heard of privacy" Sophie snapped as she struggled to her feet trying to unloosen the handcuffs.

"That's enough from you Webster" the officer warned

"Come on let me out of here..I didn't do nothing..Kim was the one who started this..little tramp" Sophie muttered as she took a seat on the concrete slab in the cell. The officer rolled his eyes as he handed his colleague Sophie's purse

"It's clear but there were no female officers present so she needs to be searched so I'll leave it to you Powers" the officer smiled as he headed for the door

"Thanks Bill" the blonde smiled

"Bill...haha..Kill Bill...Pooow" Sophie giggled as she made a gun noise

"Watch it Webster or I'll charge you with threatening a police officer" Bill pointed as he stood at the door "They'll ring from upstairs when they get space in block C" Bill added as he shut the door and headed off. The blonde took a seat as she fixed a fill together sipping her coffee. Sophie sat as she mumbled tugging at the cuffs around her wrists

"Are these really necessary" Sophie asked

"Yes" Sian replied not taking her eyes off the file in front of her

"Oh come on they hurt" Sophie whined

"Well you haven't been search yet so they stay on" Sian replied sternly as she finally turned to face the brunette, she stood up and leaned against the table as she watched the brunette

"Well can't you just do it now" Sophie huffed

"Nope" Sian smiled

"Why" Sophie snapped

"Cause I'm busy" Sian replied

"Doing what" Sophie asked. The blonde reached across her desk as she clutched her coffee cup and opened a bakery box revealing Danishes

"Being a pig" the blonde smiled as she sipped her coffee causing Sophie to grunt in frustration.

"DC Power's speaking" the blonde answered the phone "Hiya Jean..still...yeh I've a Sophie Webster here..oh..ok...yeh thanks for letting me know" the blonde said for hanging up the phone and looking over at the brunette who was beginning to nod off.

"Looks like you aint the only naughty girl Webster" Sian stated as she stood up swinging keys between her fingers approaching the cell

"It's Sophie" the brunette whispered as her eyes diverted to the ground.

"Okaay Sophie..I've gotta search you and question you..they're still busy upstairs" Sian said unlocking the open cell. The cocky brunette she had met an hour ago was not replaced by a quiet shame face brunette who stood up and leaned back against the wall spreading her legs as she held her cuffed arms in the air.

"Wow you seem to be a pro at this...past convictions" Sian laughed as she removed the brunette's jacket

"No actually..Americas most wanted happens to be my favourite programme" Sophie replied causing the blonde to giggle but Sophie's face remained serious

"You're all the bloody same you lot" Sophie muttered as Sian's hands slipped into her pockets

"What you mean by that" Sian stepped back a little offended

"Assuming the worst about people" Sophie replied. Sian frowned at the brunettes statement maybe Sophie was right..she was being a little hard on her but she was just doing her job. Her hands ran across the brunettes top brushing against her waist as they trailed against the brunettes upper body and a long her limbs..even thought Sophie was clearly wearing a short sleeved top the blonde couldn't help but make contact with Sophie's soft smooth skin, her eyes glanced at the brunettes face she could have sworn she seen her bit her lip but didn't dare to take another look as her hands descended down towards the brunettes jeans. As she patted her hands against the brunettes tight jeans she remained crouched down as her eyes locked towards Sophie's loose top, she had a full view up to Sophie's toned stomach and black lacy bra. The brunette cleared her throat as she smirked at the blonde clearly perving at her causing Sian to leap up and back away slightly

"You're all clear" Sian coughed clearly her dry throat

"I could have told you that" Sophie grinned causing the blonde to blush. Sophie jingled her cuffs indicating for the blonde to remove them. Sian reached up with the key as the brunette showed no evidence of lowering her arms from the air. The blonde reached on her tippy toes as Sophie smirked as she stretched her body upwards causing the police officer to lean in. Finally reaching the key hole Sian's eye's locked with Sophie's beneath her as suddenly she found herself losing her balance knocking them both towards the ground. Before the blonde knew it she found a pair of arms wrap around her body keeping her up from making contact with the ground. Both face to face with only inches apart as their breathing increase..Sian's heart racing with the fright of the near fall and also the fact a the hot brunettes body was pressed against hers holding her tightly from falling..and well Sophie was just pure horny for the blonde. After a few seconds of intense breathing and staring Sian finally snapped back to reality pushing herself back up on her two feet as the brunette remained close

"Thanks" Sian breathed out

"No problem" Sophie smiled as her eyes diverted down to her arms where Sian had a tight grasp. Sian's eyes soon followed as she suddenly jerked back out of the brunettes touch. The blonde's hands fiddled with her belt as Sophie's eye remained on her..Watching every move..Every breath she took suddenly feeling like she was not longer in control..The brunette laughed slightly as she reached down on the ground picking up the hand cuffs that had fallen with the impact, stepping forward she handed them to the officer

"You might need those later" Sophie winked causing the blonde to giggle again. The blonde cleared her throat as she clipped the handcuffs back onto her belt and diverted her eyes around the cell..Anywhere but on the brunette.

"I'm gonna go.." Sian stuttered "Recorder" she managed to say as she busied herself off to look for voice recorder. She sat down at her desk pretending to search for it as she clamped her eyes shut trying regain her composure.._come on fuck sake Sian_.._you're a bloody police officer..get a grip..._

"You ok" a voice asked as it edged closer, Sian quickly spun around

"Sophie get back in the cell" Sian snapped as she noticed the brunette only feet away

"I was just checking if you were..."

"I said get back" Sian ordered as the brunette frowned as quickly made her way back into the cell taking a seat on the concrete as she brought her legs tightly to her chest. The blonde sighed as she grabbed the voice recorder and headed into the cell..Guilt washed over her..She never felt guilty for shouting at a criminal but tonight was different Sophie was different..

"I'm sorry" Sian sighed as wheeled two swivel chairs into the cell placing one in front on the brunette "here it's more comfortable" she smiled as Sophie glanced at her and then at the chair.

"Can I make a call" Sophie mumbled

"Not yet..I've gotta ask you a few questions first...it's the policy" Sian rolled her eyes lighten the mood as Sophie smiled slightly and reached out for the chair. As they settled down Sian set up the device in her hand, glancing up at the brunette before she hit record

"You ready" Sian asked as Sophie nodded clearing her throat.

"Approximately 11:15pm on 13/04/11, DC Powers commencing questioning Miss Sophie Webster" Sian stated as she clicked the button again looking at the brunette who was now smirking at her

"So Miss Webster can you explain what took place approximately 3 hours ago on the canal road" Sian asked as she looked at the brunette who immediately sighed

"Is this really necessary" Sophie huffed

"Sophie I've gotta know what happened" Sian whispered

"I'm talking about that" Sophie mumbled pointing at the voice recorder in her hand "Can't I just tell you" she added

"Look I'll put it here so you won't even notice" Sian smiled as she placed the device on the ground

"What happened" Sian asked

"Well it was all Kim's fault" Sophie muttered

"Who's Kim" Sian asked

"My ex" Sophie sighed as Sian gulped

"Kim is a..."

"Girl yes" Sophie added "that a problem DC Powers"

"No" Sian snapped as she blushed "course not..just checking" she smiled

"Well technically she's not my ex..ya see a girl call Linda was my ex but I cheated on Linda with Kim cause I found out Linda was cheating on me" Sophie explained as Sian's eye's furrowed

"So what does this have to do with Kim" Sian asked a little too interested in Sophie's story

"Well turns Kim was the girl that was fucking Linda behind my back" Sophie huffed folding her arms

"Shit" Sian breathed out "what a conniving little cow" she added as Sophie's eyes shot towards her. The brunette giggled at the blonde's reaction.

"I..I..er think we should take a break" Sian stated as she quickly stood up and removed the chair from the cell..Reaching for her coffee and knocking it back wishing it was something stronger right now. Her eyes clamped shut as she slowly took deep breathes in and out as her body tensed..she didn't know what was getting into her..There was something about the brunette that made her lose her sense of reality, her professionalism..all she wanted to do was rip the other girls clothes off. Hearing foot steps behind her fists clenched as she leaned hard against the desk in front of her

"Sophie please" Sian breathed out no energy to turn and order the brunette back to the cell..was it no energy or she just didn't want to..she didn't want to push her away. She felt to hands grip either side of arms as Sophie's nose brushed against the blondes tide up hair, flaring her nostrils as she breathed in the blonde's amazing scent. Sophie's finger tips trailed along the blonde's bare arms as she mimicked the actions that were preformed on her not long ago and when Sian was searching her own body. Sian breathing increased as she found her paralysed not being able to speak or move as the brunette increased her contact. The brunette slowly turned the blonde around facing her as Sian's eyes and fists remained clamped shut. Sophie reached up as she cupped the blonde's cheek squeezing it slightly to get the officers attention. Sian's eyes flickered opened as they locked with Sophie..full of lust, passion and desired Sian knew it wouldn't be long before she'd get lost in them, lose her authority, her control, yes she knew it wouldn't be long before she'd be screaming Sophie's name..but she had to put up a fight..

"We can't do this" Sian whispered as Sophie's other hand pulled her clenched fist open and entwined their fingers

"What's your name" Sophie whispered as her hand brushed back Sian's loose strands of hair

"We really can't do this" Sian repeated as Sophie's breath made contact with her neck, sending shivers to ripple through her body. The brunettes placed gentle kisses along the blonde body waiting for resistance...waiting for the blonde to push her off and knock her to the ground..arrest her for sexual harassment against an officer but no...instead the blonde's hand gripped tightly with the brunettes as quiet moans escaped her mouth. Sophie kissed her way up along Sian's jaw line making sure she stopped before brushing her lips against the blonde

"What's you name Power's" she ordered as she looked Sian, the blonde's eye flickered open as she gulped back the lump formed in her throat..was she really gonna go through with this..risk her job for someone she had just met..for a quick shag from a girl she's probably never see again...

"Sian" the blonde breathed out as Sophie's few seconds of worry suddenly brought her back in the game. The brunette grinned as her hands gripped the blonde's legs, pushing her up against her body allowing the blonde to wrap her legs around her as she manoeuvred the blonde on top of the desk..quickly brushing everything out of the way as she captured the blonde's lips immediately forcing her tongue into her mouth which the blonde gladly accepted as Sophie began discarding the blonde's uniform...

"Sophie where the hell have you been" Rosie snapped as she heard the front door close and the messy brunette walked into the living room "Mum was worried sick"

"I got arrested" Sophie grinned as she collapsed back onto the sofa kicking off her shoes as she breathed in the fresh smell of the room fragrance

"What..well you don't bloody look like it..you look like someone who's spent half the night knocking back tequila shots and the other half fucking some random bitch" Rosie snorted. Sophie smiled as she stood up and walked towards the stairs

"Whatever Rosie..If I tell you what really happened you probably won't believe me anyway..I'm going for a shower" the brunette winked and raced up the stairs

"Sophie..the police are here" Rosie shouted up the stairs as she casually made her way into the living room. Sophie hopped down the stairs as she noticed the blonde stood dressed in her uniform looking at her

"DC Powers" Sophie smiled as she glanced at her sister who was engrossed in her trashy magazine

"Miss Webster..Hi" Sian smiled "I've just finished my shift..but I need to ask you a few more questions about the incident that took place last night" Sian said sternly as she looked over at Rosie who was clearly away with the fairies

"Errrrr..sure..why don't we take this upstairs for some privacy" Sophie replied as she leaded the blonde towards the stairs

"Rosie I've gotta talk to the police for a bit..if mum comes home tell her I'll explain all later" Sophie shouted before running up the stairs with the blonde giggling quietly as she followed the brunette to her room...


End file.
